phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)
|image= |season=2 |production=123B |broadcast=47 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=John Colton Barry Piero Piluso |directed=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=March 20, 2009 |international= |xd=February 18, 2009 |toon= |pairedwith="Unfair Science Fair" }} Takes place when were helping Baljeet build a portal to Mars: Candace thinks no one, not even her friends wants to talk to her, but a trip to Mars lifts her spirits. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz shop for supplies for his baking soda volcano. Episode Summary ".]] At the same time that Baljeet tells his problem about his portal to Mars, Candace is sitting in her room with her cell phone. She tries calling Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, and some of her old friends, but none of them pick up. Candace thinks they are all avoiding her and walks outside. She sees Phineas and Ferb's bikes at Baljeet's house and sees the portal to Mars they built for Baljeet. Candace walks inside, and at that same moment, the portal breaks. Candace sees a Mars Rover and jumps in front of it, waving her arms to try to get attention. However, the man who watches the Mars Rover quits and shuts down the rover. Candace steps on it and a few Martians spot her destroying it. They meet her and bring her to their lair, crowning her the Queen of Mars. Candace gets excited and starts singing, calling a few Martians "good Stacy" and "good Jenny". Phineas and Ferb finish fixing the portal and jump in to save Candace. They hear her singing and drive over to where she is. The Martians see their cart and begin bouncing on it, thinking it is another one of those Mars Rovers. Candace tells the Martians that even though she doesn't spend every single minute with them, it doesn't mean that she doesn't appreciate what they're doing for her, and jumps in the cart with Phineas and Ferb. The Martians become angry and join together to form an enormous Martian that chases Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Phineas uses Candace's cellphone to call Baljeet, asking him to open the portal now. Baljeet obeys and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace get out. Meanwhile, 24 hours later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets sucked into the portal and meets the Martians, whom he sees carrying a crown. However, the Martians place the crown on a bicarbonate volcano next to Doofenshmirtz instead of him. Songs Queen of Mars Episode title Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * None Ferb's Line Phineas: "Ferb speaks Martian!" Candace: "Tell them I want to walk alone." Ferb: "Meht tuohtiw ton tub enif yas yeht." Martians: Arrabata Dutch!(speak in the Martian language) Ferb: "They say fine, but not without them." Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's Entrance to Lair * Enters through the file cabinet in the Flynn-Fletcher House's Living Room. (Same as Unfair Science Fair) Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! End Credits * 24 hours later, Doofenshmirtz ends up in Mars and the Martians are about to crown him king, but instead, they crown the bicarbonate volcano. He is heard yelling, "Oh come on!!" during the logo. Background Information * Produced during the Season 1 time period as the 42nd episode, but broadcast as the 47th episode for both Disney XD and Disney Channel US. The Disney XD premiere was on February 17, 2009 and the Disney Channel US premiere was on March 20, 2009. * This is a partner to the episode "Unfair Science Fair". * Previous titles for this episode were "Unfair Science Fair, The Return" and "Return to Science Fair". * Jenny, from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" returns, and Candace states they haven't seen each other since then. * Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, Perry the Platypus, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz meet in the grocery store without getting into a conflict. Major Monogram even moves in order to let Doofenshmirtz go on. * Ferb speaks a different dialect of Martian than the rest of the Martians do, but they are able to understand him. Ferb's line in Martian is his line in English played backwards. The Martians' language however, if played backwards, are not English sentences. For example, "arimnibop" played backwards is not an English word. *Candace, when she calls Jenny, states herself as Candy. *Someone has been trying to avoid Candace so well that he even refers to himself as "Unknown guy". * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Candace feels rejected by her friends, so she steps into Baljeet's science fair project which transports her to Mars, where she is worshipped by the Martians. Now it's up to Phineas and Ferb to bring Candace back down to earth. Continuity * The Portal momentarily connects with Earth's past in prehistoric times. A tyrannosaurus that is seen appears very similar to the one that chased Phineas, Ferb and Candace in "It's About Time!" *When the man inside the Rover is shouting about Mars, Watching and Waiting from "Don't Even Blink" can be heard. Allusions * The Portal to Mars gives a similarity to the popular Stargate TV shows. * One of the statues the martians made looks like the Statue of Liberty. * When the Martians rebuild the Rover, they shout "Yensid" which is Disney spelt backwards. * The destroyed Candace face on Mars' surface looks like the Red Face, a well-known landmark on the planet's surface. * The martians bear a striking resemblance to Plankton from "Spongebob Squarepants". Memorable Quotes Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Brian Stepanek as Mr. McGillicuddy ♦ and the Mr. Slushy Burger manager Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html * Brenda Song as Wendy ♦ * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Kevin Michael Richardson, Brian Stepanek, Kari Wahlgren *Uncredited: Isabella Murad as Jenny *Uncredited: Dee Bradley Baker as Alien of Mars ::♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn